<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For want of a cobbler by Jaded_From_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282818">For want of a cobbler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life'>Jaded_From_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Great and Villainous Mao Mao! You gotta say it like that."-- Mao Mao, announcing for the umpteenth time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, For Want of a Nail, Likely not gonna be in chronological order, Villain!Mao, has nothing to do with my other villain!Mao fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man once said you either die a hero or live long enough to be the villain. Mao Mao will say that you haven't started life until you blew up your first building and ran away from local authorities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Great and Villainous Mao Mao! You gotta say it like that."-- Mao Mao, announcing for the umpteenth time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a tray of cobbler. </p><p>Well, not <em> really.</em> It was the straw that broke the camel’s back to be sure, but that's an entirely different story for another time and it wasn’t what started <em> everything</em>. In truth, it was a news broadcast in a wide flat screen television displayed at an appliance store during a stormy and dreary night. </p><p><em> ‘</em><em>Kinda </em> <em> like now,’ </em> Mao Mao mused to himself.</p><p>It’s nighttime in Metropolis city, far too late for anyone who isn’t a literal and/or figurative night owl, and accompanying the night is rain. Not like the rain Mao Mao had described earlier, this one was of the pitter-patter variety—you know, the soft soothing kind that one can be tempted to hit up the local coffee shop to drink in the atmosphere along with a nice brew. </p><p>He’s getting sidetracked. Anyway, it all happened like this... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the... <em> incident</em>, Mao Mao travelled to Metropolis city to settle down a bit. You know, simmer down from the adventuring just a little bit, take a step back and reflect, have a little “me time”—you know, the likes. And it was going relatively well; he worked part-time at a convenience store, bought some comics and novels he never got around to finishing back in his childhood, explored and expanded with his hobbies, wrote letters back to the family every month, and it was just good overall. The <em> incident </em> seemed like a thing of the past, something Mao Mao was <em> very </em> happy to put behind him. </p><p>And then, the broadcast. Oh, that <em> damn </em>broadcast... </p><p>Mao Mao had been out grocery shopping that night when he heard his family name being called, attracting his attention to a small appliance store. There, he saw the interview being held in honour of his sisters’ recent string of successes since their debut <em> (like </em> he <em> of all people needed a reminder)</em>. He recognized it, of course. <em>“Hero Monthly” </em>is what it’s called—a mixture of a news and talk show hosting channel sponsored by the Protectorate that mainly focuses on interviewing heroes and other such events. </p><p>Every one of his family was there, save for his mother who had retired to settle down with a family a long time ago (not that she’d attend such events either way; <em> Glory’s in deeds and a good fight, </em> she’d once said), and the place sure looked filled out with just the presence of his father who nearly didn’t fit in frame, never mind the fact that he was accompanied with his litter of big sisters. The show started fairly standard enough—praises for the Mao clan’s long history and to the future legendary heroes (aka his sisters), standard Q&amp;A sessions with the interviewer and his father and sisters, awards and gifts being piled upon them like a landfall, and then a photoshoot for the closing act. </p><p>Mao Mao had been ready to leave, his curiosity sated (and just feeling a bit more inadequate with himself), until he heard a familiar bark echo through the television. He remembered looking around wildly, trying to locate the source. Bao Bao was here. He's with Bao Bao <em>he found him he’s here finally they can be together just like before!</em></p><p><strong>Except</strong> <b>not</b>. Bao Bao wasn’t here with him, he was there in live television with <em>his sisters</em> and running up to them to join in the photo, he wasn’t with him—<b>HIM</b>, his best friend, the person who together promised to go on great adventure and beat up bad guys <em>together</em>. </p><p>Mao Mao didn’t quite remember what happened that night, and the days after that? Well...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, he’d rather not reminisce. Besides, that was all in the past, and one of the lessons he’d taken to heart is to seize the present and leave the past behind! Speaking of the present, tonight, he finds himself in front of a monument in the middle of a circular intersection somewhere in the city. The monument was dedicated to one person in particular – Shin Mao. </p><p>(unconsciously, his hands clenched <em> tightly</em>, so much so that his gloves can be heard groaning in protest) </p><p>The statue was, admittedly, of ill likeness. Cast in bronze metal and painted in glossy gold colors, time and lack of care has done a good number on it. Most of the paint had already flaked off, leaving only patchworks of gold dotted around the statue few and far between each. Dust have accumulated all over it as well, dulling the color. Even still, despite it all, Mao Mao can still <em> see </em> in his mind’s eye <em> that </em>look on its blank visage. </p><p><strong>Dismissal</strong>.</p><p>Mao Mao inhaled sharply and let out a low growl. Flexing his fingers, he feels his claws poke at his gloves. He takes another breath, this time slower and deeper, to calm himself down. No, he’s moved past this. He has no ties to Shin Mao anymore, he’s made sure of that. All that’s left is Mao Mao and his plans. </p><p><em> Speaking </em> of plans, he almost forgot why he’s here! Mao Mao grins wide, all teeth and <em> villainous </em>intentions as he dug into his sash and takes out a rectangular remote with a big red button as its only feature—a remote control detonator purposefully stylized like it came out of a cheesy secret agent movie. To Mao Mao, sometimes it’s form over function, and just because he’s dedicated his life to villainy to spit on his father’s face doesn’t mean he can’t have fun while he’s at it. </p><p>He’s laced the surrounding buildings with bombs all connected to the button he’s holding. The plan is, of course, to set off the bombs and blow up the buildings. Destruction for the sake of destruction and partly for himself. It’s a metaphor for him, in a sense. </p><p>Reassurance. Validation. <em> Freedom.</em> </p><p>Mao Mao shook his head. Look at him, getting ahead of himself. He hasn’t even pressed the button yet – the moment of triumph! Giddy with anticipation, he couldn’t help but giggle like a child as he twirls his finger toward the remote button. </p><p>(there had been a point where this kind of behaviour Mao Mao would’ve been absolutely horrified with, but time changes a man)</p><p>The remote let out a single beep as he smashed his finger against it. And what came after, Mao Mao would like to describe as cathartic. </p><p>
  <b> *KA-BOOM* </b>
</p><p>One explosion, two explosions, four explosions—the whole surrounding area lit up like fireworks. Mao Mao, through it all and in the middle of his own deed, stared up at the statue’s face like he’s daring it to do something, <em> anything, </em> to stop the destruction he’s causing.  But, as it is only a statue, it does nothing but stare back down at Mao Mao. He grinned at the statue’s lack of response before cackling loudly, his joy only being outmatched by the <em>beautiful </em>roar of explosions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW126003931 BCX2"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126003931 BCX2">The authorities were quick to swarm the destroyed area—cops, detectives, and heroes that could be easily mobilized are all piled around inspecting the place. Of course, the perpetrator was long gone with no traces to be followed save for the shattered remains of a detonator, later to be brought in for inspection. </span></span>What everyone involved found curious was that, in the middle of all the wreckage, the statue of Shin Mao is left untouched by the destruction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here's something that's been rattling in my head for a good long while! I've been unhealthily obsessed with this AU ever since it was first introduced in Tumblr (I'm a sucker for hero-turned-villain tropes, what can you do), and thought I should just throw this one out here. Really, this isn't the first time I wrote about this AU, if you've seen my other Villain!Mao fic, but that one was... Well, not offensively bad, but I do prefer my villains with wide toothy grins compared to the broody type, you get me?</p><p>Anyway, I'm just gonna be using my pre-established  headcanon of the world around Mao Mao just because it's easier, so if you've read my other fic Paper Trails, you'll find the setting similar. I'll probably just keep the original fic I made about this AU. I don't even know if I'll continue 'cause I'm so inconsistent with... myself.</p><p>To be honest, I should really just focus on one thing at a time, but then again I perform just as bad focusing on one thing anyway so it's a moot point. Ah, I'm rambling. Anyway, have a Merry Christmas out there (or should I say, in there), don't forget to stay safe out there, and remember that feedback makes the creative world go round!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Badgerclops will freely admit that he hadn't made the best of choices in life. He dropped out of higher education on basically a whim, he ran away from home due to finally having enough of his family, he joined the Thicket Thieves gang because he wanted to feel accepted in what he believed to be people he could count as friends which then meant he’s never had a peaceful moment to himself due to his “friends” always bugging him about tech problems, and he’s moved from town to town due to constantly running away from authorities—he hasn't had a peaceful state of mind since forever, is what he’s saying. </p><p>He had no way of knowing that today was gonna be something that would mark a change in his routine.</p><p>The day started like any other day. The gang was looking for some easy money, so accosting random travellers and the occasional loaded merchant it was what the others had planned for today. The four of them were sandwiched between two rock walls, using it as a hiding spot to jump unexpectedly at any unlucky travellers or merchants that crossed their path. And as of this moment, a target had made themselves known - a hooded stranger making their way down the road.</p><p>While the others were already rubbing their hands in anticipation, Badgerclops was not so sure. “I dunno ‘bout this, guys,” he told them.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you, Badger?” Tiny chastised before turning back to the other two. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" As the words left the frog's mouth, all three of them went and jumped in front of the guy with Badgerclops being stayed by hesitance. “Hand over your valuables, vagrant, or the Thicket Thieves will do you up a treat,” Tiny announced boldly.</p><p>Badgerclops could practically feel his spine tingle when he caught a glimpse of sharp purple eyes gleaming like knives underneath the hood. “Thicket Thieves?” The stranger then pulled out a Wanted poster, and Badgerclops doesn’t even need the warning sirens going off in his head when the cat let out a howl of laughter to know that they bit off more than they can chew. “Finally! I’m low on cash at the moment, and your bounty’s gonna make up for some skipped meals,” the cat said before discarding the poster in his hands. His hood billowed back to reveal a cat with white fur, followed by the cat whipping out, what looked like from his point of view, a handle. The handle then ignited and out came crackling energy that formed into a battle axe.</p><p>“We should’ve brought weapons,” he heard Tiny yelp before the cat lunged at the group with a swing. The first strike completely tore at Bullmozer’s drill arms when the mole brought them up to shield himself, and another swing sawed off a surprised Ratracer’s body in half and left the bisected rat falling down to the ground.  </p><p>Only Tiny was left standing, staring up at the absolutely<em> ravenous </em>expression in the cat’s face. “H-hang on a second! B-Badger!” The toad then snapped his head towards Badgerclops, and the badger swore under his breath as the cat’s gaze was drawn to him as well. </p><p>By sheer reflex, Badgerclops opened fire the moment the cat’s sharp purple eyes glared at him. The cat parried the blast, sending it flying off before he made a mad sprint for Badgerclops. He yelped before he started firing rapidly and wildly, some shots either being deflected or missing entirely, and the cat was upon him faster than Badgerclops could take a step back—not that it matters, with the walls of rock preventing any form of escape. </p><p>“You’re a big one, aren’t you,” the cat purred, though it was more akin to a growl, referencing to the fact that Badgerclops was nearly twice his height (probably in mass as well) and he has to tilt his head up in order to look at the badger at eye level. This discrepancy in height, however, doesn’t deter the growing pit in his stomach nor does it help ignore the axe currently being held against his throat, the weapon’s crackling energy sending jolts to Badgerclops’ neck. “I’ll assume you’re the one in charge, and give you a chance to surrender before anything...” The cat pressed the axe even closer to Badgerclops’ neck “<em>Violent </em>has to happen.” </p><p>Badgerclops would’ve scoffed at the notion of him being in charge had he not thought that the cat might take offense to it. Instead, he only let out stuttering chuckle. “I, uh... surrender?” As he said those words and put his hands up, the cat’s expression flickered a bit to disappointment before his toothy grin returned that sent another wave of chills down Badgerclops’ back. </p><p>“<em>Wonderful</em>,” the cat purred once more in that harsh growly tone from earlier. “Now why don’t you gather your little gang before...” His voice trailed off when he looked back and noticed the distinct lack of three bodies that he had left behind. Apparently, the three had skedaddled while the cat was focused on Badgerclops. </p><p>“<em>Bloody traitors,”  </em>Badgerclops huffed under his breath, peeved that he was once again left behind and used as bait by his so-called friends. And though he was fuming internally, he didn’t fail to notice the cat’s change in demeanour; his fur was becoming frayed, his hands were shaking and tightening around itself so much that Badgerclops can hear the gloves squeaking, and his breathing became more and more erratic with each second. </p><p>“<em>guuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh</em>! ” the cat <em>growled </em>(a guttural, beastly, and absolutely <em>pissed off </em>sound) before dropping his weapon and started pulling at the fur on his head. “<em>HMMRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH</em>!” he roared in anger until, as if a switch was flicked in the cat’s head, he suddenly stopped. The cat’s head lowered and his breathing slowed to a meditative pace, confusing the already frightened Badgerclops at the sudden change.  </p><p>“It’s fine,” the cat murmured not so quietly and started repeating it to himself until his demeanour completely settled back down. </p><p>“Uhm...” In hindsight, vocalizing his confusion was not the best thing to do when faced with a person that could potentially be unhinged, but Badgerclops really couldn’t come up with anything better at the moment. </p><p>The cat’s head snapped towards him, the glare from his sharp purple eyes being enough to make Badgerclops cringe away. “It’s. Fine,” the cat declared through gritted teeth, though Badgerclops suspects that he wasn’t being addressed. The cat shook his head. “It’s fine,” he repeats in a dangerously low tone. “You’ll have to do.” </p><p>Ah, right. He was still being arrested. </p><p>“W-wait!” Badgerclops couldn’t say more as the cat had suddenly reached out to him before yanking him out of his spot and unceremoniously tossing him down the ground. Thinking quickly, he offered the first thing that came to mind. “I could—I could work for you!” </p><p>There are many things Badgerclops will fight tooth and nail for, but loyalty is one he can freely exchange. Besides, not like his “friends” would do any different if they were in his shoes. </p><p>“Work...?” the cat murmured confusedly as he picked up his discarded weapon. He glanced at Badgerclops, his eyes more so drawn to his robo-arm, before he ignited the weapon in his hands and stared at it for a moment. The edges of the axe crackled, almost unstably so in Badgerclops' trained eye. “You any good with tech, thief?” </p><p>This time, Badgerclops couldn’t help but scoff, consequences be damned. “I’m the best!” he declared; never mind the fact that he dropped out of college, when it comes to tech, he’s an inventor at heart! </p><p>“So, if I don’t turn you in, thief—” Badgerclops was starting to suspect he was spitting out the word rather than saying it. “You will work for me?” The cat’s eyes somehow grew wilder. “Like a minion?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah, but like...” </p><p>“<em>Hotdog</em>!” the cat exclaimed and threw his head up in laughter, a sound both so horribly obnoxious and spine-chilling at the same time. “My first minion! My first minion!” And on and on, the cat babbled to himself while Badgerclops was becoming more and more unnerved. </p><p>“Uh...” Once again, the vocalization of his confusion is a debatably poor move on his part as it snapped the cat’s attention back to him. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course this deserves something special!” the cat said to the increasingly confused Badgerclops, holstering away his weapon. He cleared his throat and straightened up his back before making a whole show of flourishing his cape. “In this world, there are two types of people born...” </p><p>Badgerclops' eye widened in bewilderment.<em>‘Is... Is he monologuing?’ </em></p><p>“The shining stars whose light brightens the world with their mere presence.” The overdramatic cat clenched one hand and gave it a hardened stare. “And then, there are the rest.” His expression softened to an almost morose look and gave the same one to Badgerclops. </p><p>“We, mere specks in comparison to their greatness, are left to pick up their <em>scraps</em>,” the cat growled, tilting his head up to the sky. “Left behind and forgotten in the shadows they cast, we can only give chase to them—for those who have nothing will forever envy those who have so many.” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh my god.’ </em>
</p><p>“But it is this emptiness that gives us strength.” The cat looked back down to Badgerclops, eyes once more gleaming with that sharpness he had from before and was accompanied with a wide toothy grin. “Because we will do anything to fill this emptiness, we are imbued with strength that those shining stars will never know. For if we have nothing, that simply means we have all the more to gain!” </p><p>The cat spread his arms out in a flourish. “And today, two souls shall exemplify this philosophy! Swear yourself to me, your strengths, your <em>everything</em>, and I will reward your loyalty with ferocity to match!” He holds out a hand to Badgerclops. “Your enemies will be my enemies, your goals will be my goals, and together we will take this world by storm! Whaddaya say, thief?”</p><p>Badgerclops couldn’t help it. "<em>Hahahahahahaha</em>!” His laughter took the cat by surprise, his grinning visage replaced with eyes widening in surprise and grin fading rapidly.</p><p>“Wha—?!”</p><p>“Oh my <em>gohohod</em>!” Badgerclops guffawed. “That—That was so awful!” </p><p>The cat sputtered indignantly. “<em>No</em>! That—It was a great speech, I came up with it on the spot!” he exclaimed, stomping his foot angrily. </p><p>“<em>Dude</em>.” Badgerclops wiped away a tear. “<em>Haugh</em>, god that was—that was a laugh. You need to work on that ‘cause I just <em>cannot </em>take you seriously right now.” </p><p>“<em>Rrrrrrrrggghhhh</em><em>! </em>” The cat’s stomping got harder. “Look, just—do you wanna join me or not?!” </p><p>Badgerclops breathed in deep. “Yeah okay,” he said, holding out a hand to the cat who then took it and pulled him up. </p><p>The cat’s grin came back. “Great! A pact has been forged and—you know what, you killed the moment.” The grin disappeared as quickly as it came. “You got a name, thief?” </p><p>“It’s, uh, it’s Badgerclops.” He was ashamed to admit that he stuttered a bit. “You?” </p><p>The cat (this insane, overdramatic, obnoxious cat) simply grinned once again, a look that Badgerclops will soon become very familiar with. “My name is Mao Mao.”</p><p>"... Are you punking me or something?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For once, nothing big or paragraph-worthy to spring on ya! Just the usual! Don't forget to stay safe out there, and remember that feedback makes the creative world go round! Also, to you people who do actually comment, you are wonderful people. Truly, I don't think I've ever made this point enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>